Chasing Spirits
by 0-Crimson-0-Nightshade-0
Summary: After Maria is killed in front of a young Shadow, he is traumatized and he believes that the only way to escape the pain is to end his own life. full summary inside [Postponed until further notice.]


_**Chasing Spirits**_

_**-0-Crimson-0-Nightshade-0-**_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, although I wish I did._

_**Summary:** Maria, the only human ever to understand Shadow and embrace him despite his origins, is brutally murdered in the dark hedgehog's place. After witnessing this horrific event, the hedgehog is sent into custody for fifty years. Now he is free and constantly plagued by horrific memories of that day. He has come to one conclusion: The only way to end his pain is to in turn end his life._

_Run._

The only coherent thought that comes to mind when faced by an onslaught of angry soldiers prepared to use deadly force. The black and red hedgehog froze and stared at the girl standing next to him.

She was tall for her young age of twelve. Her blonde hair cascaded about her shoulders and her flawless azure eyes were widened in abject terror. She wore a simple knee length blue dress and a lighter blue short-sleeved sweater. She shook with fear as she turned to the hedgehog next to her.

He stood about three feet tall with his quills elegantly spiked and his crimson eyes narrowed in anger at the men who dared threaten him. A snow white tuft of fur stood out from his ebony fur on his chest. Red striped his hair and along the arms and legs. He returned the girls gaze for a moment, crimson meeting azure.

Then, quick as a flash, he grabbed her hand and sped off in the opposite direction of the soldiers.

_Faster._

As the mismatched friends, a genetic experiment and an innocent girl, raced down the hallway the girl tried to slow down but was pulled ahead forcefully by the hedgehog.

"Sh-shadow?!" the girl cried, her chest heaving with the effort of keeping up with the hedgehog. "Puh-please! S-slow down!"

_Faster. They're gaining._

The hedgehog, Shadow, shook his head and pulled on her hand more forcefully. "I won't let them hurt you, Maria." He spoke with such authority that for a moment, Maria forgot that he was actually younger than her.

Behind them a shout followed by a gunshot only made Shadow further quicken his pace.

_Move faster or they'll kill her!_

"Shadow," Maria asked, her ragged breathing gave the impression that she would collapse at any second, "Wh-where are we going?"

Shadow glanced back at her and his expression softened and he muttered, "I'm sorry I'm pushing you so hard, but we have to reach the control room."

The girls eyes widened and she murmured, "We're going to Earth?!"

_Hurry… She can't last much longer…_

The black hedgehog nodded and tried to smile even though he could see her withering in front of him. "Come on."

He looked up and was amazed that they were already at the control room. He pulled her inside and quickly sealed the door. He sighed as relief washed over him only to have it shattered as the door slowly slid open. His eyes widened as the soldiers filed in and blocked their only exit and the capsule wasn't ready yet. Maria stood by his side even as one of the soldiers raised his gun. Shadow tensed waiting for his doom.

_You're out of time… you've failed… you've condemned her…_

At that second, when the man pulled the trigger, Shadow felt a slight and gentle shove from the right. He stumbled and landed in the only remaining capsule. As he fell, he was forced to watch as Maria took the bullet meant for him. Satisfied that Shadow couldn't escape, the soldiers left with grim faces to contact their superiors.

_Look what you've done…_

Shadow looked at Maria helplessly, unable to do anything but sob. He heard the soft whisper of fabric and looked up to see Maria standing shakily and moving towards the controls. Her fingers brushed the launch button and she turned to smile at Shadow, one last time. As her fingers pushed down hard on the button, and the capsule launched from the Space Colony ARK, Maria Robotnik fell to the floor, dead.

_It's all your fault_


End file.
